Master Magic
by XXPrincessJasmineXX
Summary: Magic doesn't exisitor does it? Follow this little girl on her search for adventure. Bad Summary, Better Story I hope. R
1. Trailer

**Master Magic**

_A tale about the art of magic._

_Winx-based, but very few winx involved._

_By Princess Jazz_

* * *

****

**Trailer:**

( **bold **- trailer voice. _italics - picture. _normal - normal )

**Her parents...**

_Shows two elderley people looking from the kitchen counter._

"You know, you should stop reading those fairy books"

"Magic isn't real sweet-heart"

**Always said 'Magic' wasn't real...**

_Shows a lady frowning._

"Darling, for the hundreth time magic does not exisit!"

**That it was all a fairy tale...**

_Shows a young girl sitting in bed, a book in her hands._

"Once upon a time..."

**That ended in 'happily ever after'...**

_Shows the last page of a book._

"And they all lived happily ever after. The end"

**Until one day...**

_Shows a girl walking in a enchanted forest, birds chirping._

"Theres magic here - I just know it!"

**She meets a person just like her..**

_Shows a girl grabbing another girl's hand, pulling her._

"Come on! I'll show you magic."

**Whos mother is a fairy...**

_Shows a lady, crossing her arms._

"Winx!"

**And father a hero...**

_Shows a man with swords._

"Attack 101: Backside Surprise."

**Suddenly shes not so ridiculous...**

_Shows a couple amazed._

"Another Dimension?"

**And She's one of them...**

_Shows a girl pointing to herself._

"Me? A..fairy?"

"Of-course darling!"

**But suddenly its not all happily ever after...**

_Shows a ripped out page in a book._

"My life is horrible!"

**Will she finish her destiny to rise as Queen?**

_Shows a golden crown on a cushion._

"This is mine?"

"Sure is."

**Or will she bail out as soon as she enters the magic?**

_Shows a long line of girls._

"I can't do this."

"'Course you can -Its just magic, its not hard."

**Master Magic!**

_Shows a girl waving a wand and smiling._

**In spotlight...**

_Shows boy and girl staring at each other..._

_Shows boy and girl kissing._

**Coming soon to FanFiction!**

_Shows fire-works in the sky._

"BFF!"

**Dare to feel the magic...**

**As You**

**Master Magic.**

* * *

I know I know, it is long. I can't help it I just keep going on and on! Anyway, hope you like it. Next chapter real soon. I might even put it on trailer... am thinking. R&R. Stay in touch. I'll be back soon.

Toodles,

Jazz


	2. Disgusting Dinner

**Master Magic**

_A tale about the art of magic._

_Winx-based, but very few winx involved._

_By Princess Jazz_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Disgusting Dinner**

"Dinners ready." A young lady yelled over the kitchen counter.

"I'll be a sec, Ma." A young teenager said, going back to her book.

"Darling, reading stories will get you no-where." Said the lady, wiping her hands on a cloth and coming over.

"Aren't you supposed to be grown out of them?" A man said, entering the living room.

He slipped his jacket off and put it on the cloth rack near the front. He walked over to his daughter, examining the book she had just put down.

"Pixels, hmm...funny name." Said her dad after a pause.

The girl rolled her eyes, and giggled softly. "Its Pixies, Dad and theres no-way any-one would diss top book." She said, putting a blue ribbion where she had stopped. "Anyway, whats for dinner?"

"You'll have to find out..." said the lady.

"Oh no!" groaned the teen.

* * *

Minutes later, the teen was running to the bathroom spitting in the sink. The lady came in, with a sad face.

"C'mon Sashie it wasn't _that_ bad was it?"

Sasha made a puking face, "No..." She said.

"It was _disgusting_!" Then she added, "Next time I cook."

"Aye, Aye. Be that way if you want." Said the lady, turning to go.

"And by the way _Christine_." She said, using her mums real name, "Those are boots to die for!"

Christine smiled, as she turned back, the old Sasha was back on track!

_(Playing 'Rockstar' followed by 'Summers Gone' from 'The Bratz Movie'. Listen at . Click Ipod and choose)_

_(Whirlwind to school. Don't get it? Watch Bratz Trailer.)_

**Creche High, 2:30**

**Mid-Term**

"Excuse me, where do you think you are going?" A sharp voice trailed out behind Sasha.

"Umm...class?" Sasha said, dumbly.

"She coming with me Sir." Said a girls voice. Sasha spun around as a girl tagged her arm.

"C'mon." She hissed.

As soon as they were out of the principal's view, the girl grabbed Sasha's hand, and yanked her to the forest.

"My names Yasmin. Whtas yours? Sasha, of course." She said, answering her own question.

"How do you know?" Sasha asked.

"Simple. I've got magic, and so do you...I think." She began. She paused, then her face lit up. "Come over, my mum can check if you're pure blood! Lets ditch this place." She said excitedly as she grabbed Sasha's hand.

The pair flew across the streets, like flying with the air in a pair of wings. But would Sasha soon enough get her wings? Was she pure-blood (whatever that meant) ? Find out in the next chapter...

**Chapter 2: Definitely Cool, With a capital C**

_"Hi umm..." Sasha began, unable to remember Yasmin's last name. Actually Yasmin never really told her her last name._

_"Call me Bloom, this is Sky." She said, pointing to her left._

_"Hi." Sasha said._

_"Now cupcakes," Sky said bending over to kiss Yasmin,"What have you brought us?"_

_"A magic princess...I think." Yasmin said as she kissed her dad._

_"Well we'll soon find out." Bloom said, "C'mon in, I'll make you two some cookies 'n' milk."_

_As soon as Bloom came back, she asked Sasha if she had any questions._

_"Are you magic?" Was all Sasha said._

* * *

**Tell me if there are any requests or changes or if I should make a trailer. Also tell me if you want a squel once I'm finished this, because I'm hoping to include her Charmix, Enchantix, Normal Fairy, Graduation _and_ Ruling her kingdom, that is if there is a squeal. So PLS tell me!!!!!!** Sorry its so bratty - I just came from watching Bratz The Movie. It was Supar ! U guys gotta watch it! I can't wait till the Winx Movie! oopss gettin carried awaa_yyyyyyyyyyy_

.**Yours Truly,**

**Jazz**


End file.
